


Home for the holidays

by Torine16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torine16/pseuds/Torine16
Summary: Victor, Yuri, and Yuuri spend Christmas at the onsen and relax for the fist time in months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing challenge made by me for my amino, so if you would like to meet more people that love Ao3 come to the Ao3 amino and try the challenge out for yourself ?  
> Thanks for reading.

After months of hard work and rigorous exercise, Victor and I have finally come home , finding time to unpack and settle back in was tough but we got back into the swing of things. Victor and I are sitting in one of the rooms just talking and laughing when Yurio smashes in.  
"What the hell!?!?" He yells face red "You're here without me AGAIN!"  
"Oh, Yurio, how nice to see you." Victor says calmly, with a slight smile.  
"That's not my name!" He seethes.  
Victor simply laughs and hugs him and makes him sit next to me.  
"Hey Yurio, what brings you to the onsen?" I ask.  
"It's Christmas and you guys didn't even invite me over..." He pouts.  
"It's Christmas?" Victor and I ask at the same time.  
"Yes, you piss heads." He glares.  
"Well then we should celebrate!" Victor exclaims, standing suddenly.  
His robe slips down his shoulder and he dives for a box that us sitting adjacent to us all. After several minutes he comes out of the pile of cardboard with a huge bottle of vodka.  
"Aha!" He shouts swinging the bottle towards us, showing off the label.  
"100%!!!" I sputter.  
"Holy shit Victor, where the hell did you get that?" Yurio asks flabbergasted.  
"Mat' Rossiya!" He says with a smile as bright as the sun.  
"Russia, of course." Yurio deadpans.  
Victor pours some of the strong liquid into cups that he pulled out of the box as well.  
"Drink up, it's not a party if you're not having fun!" He cheers.  
After about 6 shots, Yurio and I are completely out of it and Victor is singing some sort of Russian folk song into the vodka bottle.  
"Youu know Viktorr, I reallyyyy like you, yur a nice guy." I slur with a blush.  
"HAY! Wat abot me?" Yurio draws out angrily.  
"Yur nice tooo Yurio, but Victor is hottt! You luk like a gurl." I say falling onto Victor's side.  
"I like you too Yuri's!" Victor says, pinching our cheeks.  
"Thanks for -hic- coming ower for Christmas dis year guys." I blurt out grabbing both of the men in the room.  
"We should do this next year!" I exclaim, hugging them both.  
"Yeah, we should." They say together as we all fall asleep in a drunken haze of warmth and happiness.


End file.
